1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated containers and more particularly pertains to a new insulated container system for facilitating storage of items with minimal temperature change over time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insulated containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, insulated containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,054; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,761; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,007; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,547; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,391; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,239.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new insulated container system. The inventive device includes a container of insulated material having a removable lid and table top stabilized by magnets and a compartmented removable ice bag generally conforming to an interior shape of the container.
In these respects, the insulated container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating storage of items with minimal temperature change over time.